The present invention relates to apparatus for handling (providing) a protective lens cover for an optical sight, particularly a firearm optical sight, capable of instant adjustment to permit unobstructed use of the optical sight. The present invention protects the lens from weather, dust, and contact with brush, trees, rocks, and the impact from certain types of training rounds.
A known type of firearm optical sight presently produced by EO TECH is the Holosight which includes models 511, 512, 551 and 552. The sight has a pair of lens at opposite sides of a housing. In the applicants' experience, the EOTECH Holosight does not have lens covers at the present time, and no company provides lens covers for the EOTECH. That is one reason why the present invention is believed to be important.
Applicants believe there is a need for a structure and method that can be integrated into as well as retrofitted to an existing sight device, such as an EO Tech Holosight type of firearm sight, and provide a simple, highly efficient, accurate and secure structure and method to quickly and easily cover and uncover the lens at the opposite ends of the sight that when opened provides unobstructed use of the sight.